


Reddie Headcanons/Ficlets

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: All of my Tumblr posts in one place!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Reddie Cuddling

Skin to skin contact is a thing and Richie doesn’t know until he knows.

Until Eddie’s clinging to him for dear life at thirteen. Then the hugging. Then the hand holding.

The latter was only when they were together. Which, the farther away the past got, the more they were with each other alone.

Richie kisses him first. They’re in the hammock together, underneath the earth as the storm pounds above them. Eddie’s a bit of a fucking baby when it comes to the rain, so they’re a bit stuck at the moment.

Eddie’s flipping through the pages of some dumb book and every once in awhile he’ll read something out loud.

“Can you shut the fuck up?” Richie snarks.

Eddie’s toes are curled against his calf.

“Uh. No. Trying to tell you what’s gonna happen if you don’t fucking wash your hands!”

Just to be annoying, Richie wipes his hands on Eddie’s stomach. He jumps so hard they almost fly off the hammock.

“Chill! Chill!” Richie shouts.

He has to grab Eddie awfully tight to keep him from sliding off. By the time the hammock stops rocking, Eddie is shaking.

He loosens his grip a little bit, and Eddie’s nails bite into his back.

He opens his mouth to say something. To apologize. But nothing comes.

Eddie looks up and his lower lip trembles. Richie wishes he could explain his thought process. He doesn’t know what it is though. He just moves. Presses his lips to Eddie’s.

It’s soft and slow and sweet and Eddie pulls away with wide eyes.

“Does it tell you about all the germs in my mouth?” Richie asks a couple moments later. It’s quiet and awkward and he breaks the silence with his joke like he usually does.

Eddie stares at him, as if he can’t process what happened. Richie is about to apologize, when Eddie leans back into his own spot on the hammock.

“Worth it,” Eddie says tapping his chin, “Anyway, the common cold. The cold is developed by-“

Richie leans back into the hammock, going to put both hands behind his head, but pauses. Instead his slides his left hand between both of their bodies and lets his fingers brush against Eddie’s free hand. Leaving Eddie to make the final move.

Even though his heart feels like it’s beating out of his chest and he’s pretty sure he’s trying just as hard to keep his lunch down as he is to breath, Eddie links his fingers with Richie’s. Richie stares up at the clear blue sky. Smiles.


	2. Reddie First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Put a warning label on yourself, will ya? Like “hot damn” or something might just be appropriate”

Prompt: “Put a warning label on yourself, will ya? Like “hot damn” or something might just be appropriate”

So Eddie’s a lawyer and some celebrity is coming in again. But his case is suing TMZ which is why he took it. Well, two reasons, one, he lived when those scumbags lost money, but also it was going to be easy because it would be settled within a few offers.

His secretary pops her head in to let him know the guy will be late, and of course he will. Rolling his eyes, Eddie quickly checks the file again. He’s being a dick, he needs to be prepared. Okay, Richie Tozier…. comedian…. outed by paparazzi more than the legal limit of distance away from his residence.

Oh Eddie is pissed. He’s going to make the bastards pay as much as he could. Coming out was something to be done on your own time, by yourself.

He shuts the file and heads to the bathroom before his client comes in. So he’s washing his hands when the door swings open. He glances up, you know the way you do and the words tumble out of his mouth,

“Jesus! Put a warning label on yourself, will ya? Like “hot damn” or something might just be appropriate.”

The guy barks out a loud laugh, “And I’m the comedian.”

“Oh my god. Please don’t tell me you’re Mr.Tozier.”

“That’s me. But you can call me Richie,” he holds out a hand that’s bigger than it has any right to be, “you must be Eddie Kaspbrak.”

“That’s me,” he says shaking back, suddenly aware of how small he is. “Sorry for the, word vomit you know.”

Richie snorts, “I’m not. Meet you in your office in a few?”

Eddie nods and quickly runs out of the bathroom to his office and checks himself in the mirror. This just got more interesting.


	3. Angsty prompt

“you can hate me if that’s what you really want,” he deadpanned. “i just think it’s rather foolish of you, if i’m honest.”

“Eddie you’ve got to get out of the house hun,” Richie says softly.

“I’m comfortable here.”

“No, you’re not. The plan was to get in here and clean it out. Not sit around and relive the worst years of your life.”

“I can do what I want Eddie. You’re not the boss of me.”

“Um, no I’m not, but I am your boyfriend and I’m trying to help. I know death brings a lot of confusing feelings.”

“You don’t know shit!”

Richie walks out. 

So then he enlists the losers to help clean out Eddie’s moms place and Eddie is like at the store or work to take a sabbatical and when he comes home he is livid.

“I hate you!” Eddie screams when he comes home and finds it all cleaned. 

“you can hate me if that’s what you really want,” he deadpanned. “i just think it’s rather foolish of you, if i’m honest.”

“Fuck you!”

“Eddie, we need to go home. It’s not good for you here.” 

“I don’t wanna go home with you!!” 

Richie sighs, 

“Our flight leaves at eleven.”

Richie sleeps on Eddie’s old bed and Eddie sleeps on the couch. But Eddie is ready to go in the morning bright and early and there’s peanut butter toast and a banana on a plate for Richie at the table. He eats it.


	4. What Happens in Vegas AU

So a what happens in Vegas au where Richie and Eddie get wasted. Cause Richie is in VIP and Eddie’s never received this much attention in his life. So any who they drunkenly get hitched. And post it on Richie’s Instagram. It’s blurry and black and white and just artsy enough to be something he would actually post. So anywho they’re married and win the jackpot which this doesn’t make a lot of sense since Richie has money but bare with me. In order to get a share of the money they must remain married for a month (let’s shorten the time frame) and ok I am here for: 

Richie’s dirty, he is, and that’s the reason why he lives alone. Eddie absolutely cannot live in his place, so they live at Eddie’s. It’s not on purpose, he’s just always been busy or had someone to pick up after him. So Eddie gets so agitated and at first Richie thinks it’s cute and then he gets annoyed and then he gets spiteful. Until one night Eddie is sitting on the couch and crying over one glass that had a crumb in it but he’d already drunk the whole glass of juice and he realizes this is for real and hugs Eddie and promises to do better, if Eddie teaches him. 

The running into each other into each other with just towels over their waist. 

Richie wears real boxers and he has a habit of wearing them around (and drinking oj out of the container... Eddie bought him his own so he could still do it), and it shows off his little tummy and ass and Eddie is so attracted to him. 

They’d only made out on the night of their wedding. 

Richie’s parents flip out - they need witnesses for their relationship- and charm the shit out of Eddie and Jesus Eddie gives it back just as good over homemade meals and Maggie stopping by unannounced with Eddie’s favorite smoothies or baked goods or asking Eddie if he wants to go to her yoga class. Which he does sometimes!!!!!!! 

And now I need yoga instructor Eddie and Maggie sets him up with her son but yah 

Richie is obsessed with watching Eddie interact with his family. He wishes it was real. 

One night the heat breaks, and they share a bed. Eddie wakes up curled around Richie’s body. 

Eddie’s mom is a no go so Richie has no choice but to charm his one friend (Richie thinks he’s lying but also maybe not cause he’s Eddie), Bev. 

Bev adores him and thinks he’s hilarious and the way Eddie watches them interact is magical. 

They have to leave the house so they go on weekly dates and make sure to get papped together, even though Eddie mainly hides his face in Richie’s shoulder out of embarrassment. 

Richie falls asleep on the couch sometimes and his head falls onto Eddie’s shoulder. 

Richie still has shows of course and there’s lots of jokes about his husband and quirks that Eddie doesn’t even realize he had. 

And he waits backstage and Richie always beams at him and asks how he did and Eddie smiles and Richie hugs him so tight and pulls him off the ground and it’s a lot. 

The kisses too. They started as pecks but divulged into soft, real as in involving light tongue, kisses. Richie’s hands were so big around his waist. 

And one day Richie wakes up and he’s got his robe that Eddie forced him to buy and he walks over to gently guide Eddie by the hips out of the way so he can grab his juice and he squeezes and just ducks down to kiss him like habit and Eddie is like what!!!!!! Because no one is around.


	5. Declined Card Au

Person A's credit card/gift card gets declined so Person B offers to pay for their things.

I would be so down for this being a sugar daddy!au: but for now, what if we just have Eddie buying a few groceries, like he’s treating himself to a few frozen pizzas and Doritos, and his card gets declined. And he’s mad because he knows he has money in there, he’d checked before he had come to the store, but apparently not because here he is with his card declined. 

He’s not exactly sure what to do and he’s about to tell him to forget it when there’s a card being shoved into his hands,

“Here.” 

He looks up at the guy. He’s cute and scruffy and is wearing a ridiculous Hawaiian print shirt and before Eddie can protest, the cashier is running the card. 

“Sir, sir”

“It’s fine, I promise. Everyone’s going through shit.” 

“No, give me your cash app, I’ll figure out what happened and send you the money back.”

“No that’s ridiculous. It’ll be my good deed for the month. The year!” 

“I insist.”

The guy grins, “Well instead of money I’d rather have a date, if we’re insisting.” 

Eddie looks him up and down. He’s cute and big but he’s older. Old enough that the dad bod he’s rocking makes sense.


	6. Coffee shop au

“You come here often?” “Well, I work here. So I think I’d have to say ‘yes’.” 

The guy is just nursing a coffee in the corner when Eddie slips in across from him, 

“You come here often!”

“Well I work here. So I think I’d have to say yes.”he points at his apron and name tag. It says Richie. It’s so ridiculous he smiles. 

“I’m Eddie”.

“Nice to meet you. What corny pick up line was next?” 

“Not sure. Didn’t think I’d get this far.” 

“Well, you should probably ask me out. And not to here either,” he says with a chuckle. 

“Fine, can I take you out? Wherever you want to go.” 

“You don’t have to do that, I may take advantage,” he says with a wink. 

“There May be advantage to be taken if you keep going down this path.”

Richie laughs loudly,   
“Good to know. Come get my info cutie, my break is done I’m a few.”


	7. Lock screen au

“Am I your lockscreen?” Eddie shrieks. 

Richie turns away quickly and then Eddie jumps on top of him. The two boys wrestle and end up falling off the couch, Eddie on top of him. He tickles Richie’s sides until Richie gives the phone up. It’s a photo of Eddie from when they were playing chubby bunny. He doesn’t have enough marshmellows in his mouth to be gross, but his cheeks are full and pink and his eyes are crinkled making it clear he’s laughing and he looks down and Richie’s face is red, 

“You weren’t supposed to see that.”

“Why did you?”

Richie shrugs, trying to play it off, 

“It’s cute.”

“As in I’m cute?”

Richie beams up at him,

“You’re so cute.”


	8. Drunk singing au

“Don’t sing. It’s OK, you know. Let’s just walk. Can we walk?“

Drunk!Reddie and Richie is too big to be leaning on Eddie the way he is, it’s like he’s gonna fold in half over Eddie’s head. They’d started out with the rest of the losers, but since Richie was in between places, Eddie had volunteered for Richie to stay at his place. This was a terrible mistake for many reasons but we don’t have time to unpack that rn. 

Anyway, Richie had had a bad night a bad call with his manager or something and he’d just started throwing them back and goading Eddie into more than a few drinks. So now he’s drunk and he’s singing at the top of his lungs as Eddie walks him home. 

And they’re just pining and Richie is so heavy and so loud and won’t stop singing! “Don’t sing. It’s OK, you know. Let’s just walk. Can we walk?“

He gently pushes Richie up and he stumbles into a standing position. 

“Atta boy,” Eddie says, holding on to him right. How ya doing?” 

“I wanna lay down.” 

“We’re almost home Rich.” 

“Can I sing til I get there? It makes me stay awake.” 

“Um, no, we gotta be quiet.”

“Why?” He whines.

“Because we have to. You can talk all you want when we get home.”

“Sing?”

“No singing, you sound like a dying raccoon.” 

Richie stops walking and pouts. He’s so adorable it hurts. 

“Fine. If there’s no singing I want something else.” 

“Anything,” Eddie says shivering in his jacket. 

“One kiss.” 

Eddie looks up at him. His pupils are blown and his nose is scrunchy and his face is red. 

“A kiss?!” 

“Just one. And I’ll be quiet the whole way back.” 

Eddie hesitates and Richie licks his lips and he ducks down and Eddie brings their mouths together. It goes on much too long and gets much too intense for a simple bet. Eddie pulls away, touching his lip, 

“We’ve gotta go,”

“Yes please,” Richie says with a grin.


	9. Piggy back au

“Are you tired? Here, I’ll carry you the rest of the way.”

Sometimes Richie forgets his legs are so much longer than Eddie’s. He doesn’t forget during the important moments of course. Like when he hugs Richie and his arms cross over each other because the other boy is so small. And Richie can fit his head over Eddie’s and he can feel Eddie’s little puffs of breath against his chest. 

So they’ve been stomping through the woods all day and it’s been entirely too long and Eddie’s starving, and tired and lagging behind. Finally Richie slows and then stops,

“We’re almost home. We’ll be in my backyard in no time.”

Eddie can’t make it “no time”. He wants to cry and he pauses to take a few puffs of his inhaler.   
“Are you tired? Here, I’ll carry you the rest of the way.” Richie offers. 

Eddie swipes at a stray tear and nods slowly. Richie looks up, 

“What’s wrong Eds?”

He quickly shakes his head,  
“Don’t call me that.” 

“I’m sorry I got us into this.” 

Eddie shakes his head, 

“I could have said no”.

“You never say no to me.” 

And that was the problem. 

“Hop up.” 

Eddie scrambles up onto Richie’s back. Richie’s fingers are squeezing into his thighs. The muscle keeps jumping. His fingers are sweaty. 

It’s not that much farther to his house, Richie was right about that. 

“Here, you can have the first shower.” 

When Eddie got out, there were clean clothes waiting for him, though they’d be too big. 

He sneaks down to the kitchen to see Richie pulling out a pizza and Eddie goes to the fridge and pulls out two Cokes. 

They’re sitting on the couch and Eddie is definitely tucked too far into Richie’s chest for it to be called anything other than cuddling. 

“Thanks for not making fun of me or anything.” He says quietly.

“No problem man. It was pretty scary.” 

“Let’s not do that again.”

“Okay.” Because he always agrees with Eddie. “You can pick the show,” he says, burying his face in Eddie’s hair. Trying to disguise him kissing the top of his head with just nuzzling his nose into it.


	10. Sugar AU

“Don’t give me that puppy face. How am I supposed to say no now?”

“Don’t say no then.”

“You’ve never had this much pop before. I shouldn’t just let you-“

“I’m not allergic. Sugar isn’t even that bad for you!” Eddie says, bouncing in his seat on the couch. 

“But caffeine is. Eddie you’ve had two cans of Mountain Dew, that’s enough.” 

“Please? Please? Just one more!” He gets in Richie’s face and Richie is more focused on his pink mouth and flushed cheeks. 

“Fine. Fine. If you have a heart attack I am not calling 911.”

“Yes you are, you couldn’t live without me.”

And he can’t.


	11. Party AU

Richie is on the deck at a party, smoking a blunt when tipsy!Eddie stumbles out of the house to take a breath. He’s still carrying a half full solo cup. 

“Hey!” He all but shouts at Richie. 

Richie turns to face him slowly. He raises his eyebrows at him, but gives nothing else away, even though the guy is incredibly hot. 

“Hey, how ya doing man?” 

“I’m good. Drunk.” He hiccups.

Richie takes a long inhale, 

“I can tell.”

“Are you smoking drugs?” He asks so hysterically that Richie busts out laughing. 

“Absolutely. Do you want some?” He holds it out to him. 

“I-“

Richie nods, not one to force anyone and takes another hit, blowing the smoke out of Eddie’s face. 

“I’m Richie.” He offers.

“I’m Eddie.” 

Suddenly hands are on Richie’s face, grabbing at his glasses,   
“How blind are you anyway?” 

And then Richie assumes his glasses are on the guy’s face cause he can’t see shit. 

“Holy shit you’re blind!”

Richie grabs back for his glasses until he realizes that Richie thinks it’s a game and finally he gives up, smoking again. He’s just turned his mouth away to exhale when there’s hands brushing the sides of his face as Eddie slides his glasses back on. He chokes. There’s fingerprints smudging his glasses, but Eddie is still in his face and he might miss his chance and he ducks his head in to kiss Eddie. 

He’s soft and tastes like cheap beer and Eddie puts his blunt out on the corner of the railing and slides a hand into Eddie’s hair. 

“You’re a good kisser.” Eddie says, licking his bottom lip.

“You too. Wanna go dance?” 

“Hell yeah.”


	12. Dancing au

So I thought about college! Reddie with Eddie dancing on Richie but listen!!! 

Forty something reddie at the club or something, not a club but a bar with lots of dancing and stuff and Richie dancing on Eddie!! Like he’s so goofy and has no shame and even though he’s taller and thicker than Eddie, he slots himself in front of him. 

He dances around and makes Eddie twirl him, but when a slightly more sensual song comes on, he rubs his back against Eddie’s body, and Eddie’s fingertips slip under the edge of his shirt. They slide across the pudgy fat of his hips and sink in, as if trying to imprint his fingerprints on his skin. 

Richie’s hips swivel. He starts obnoxiously, as a joke, and then starts getting into a rhythm that Eddie tightens his fingers go and breathes hard into the damp shirt clinging to Richie’s back. 

And at home. God. He’s amazing. It doesn’t help that Eddie is obsessed with his body. His buff arms with a fading tan. His hairy chest. His pouch of a stomach and thick hairy thighs. Muscular calves and bare feet. He dances for him. 

It’s the sexiest thing that Eddie has ever seen. His muscles flexing, round ass in tight boxers as he grinds his body above Eddie’s.   
Basically I want Richie dancing around as Eddie caresses his tummy. Then Richie in Eddie’s lap, thrusting up against Eddie to show him how he’s going to fuck him later.


	13. Canon divergent au

•hey, you got me and I’m not so bad, right?

Even though everything Eddie’s mom did was fucked up, he still grieves the one person who’s always been there for him. So one day, he and Richie are sitting in the playhouse by themselves. It’s hot out and their legs are sticking together with sweat. And Eddie starts crying. Like full on bawling and Richie doesn’t know what to do except hold him against his chest. 

“I don’t have anyone anymore. She didn’t let me have anyone else. She didn’t want me to be friends with you, but I insisted, and she let me. That’s it, and you can’t just take me away from her.”

“My parents can.”

He shakes his head,   
“It’ll be fine. I’ll just continue this life Of isolation.” 

“You’re not continuing a life of ‘isolation’. You sound ridiculous. You’re staying with me.” 

“I can’t-“

“My parents don’t care. Come on, it’ll be like a permanent sleepover.”

“I should just go home.”

“Home?! Eddie she made you think you were sick. You know how much shit you missed? Eds, you can’t go back. I won’t let you.” 

“I can’t be alone!” 

Richie hesitates before knocking his shoulder against Eddie’s,   
“hey, you got me and I’m not so bad, right?”

Eddie looks up at him and Richie gives him that goofy smile and somehow he knows everything will be alright.


	14. Ice Cream Man

“i just want the ice-cream man to plough me.”

So think shameless where they sell drugs out of the ice cream truck but like Ice cream too and Eddie hangs out with bill and Bev who both know about the drugs but bless Eddie’s little blossom of a heart he has no clue.

All he knows is the way his hair is crazy and his glasses are so big and goofy looking and he wears tight T-shirt’s or wifebeater tanks. And he has a couple arm tattoos and he’s so cute and he always gives Eddie two freezies and anyway they’re sitting on the curb and Eddie just blurts out, “i just want the ice-cream man to plough me.”

And they have to explain that Richie’s barely ice cream certified but they do get their kush from him.


	15. Romance Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘my new romance-obsessed friend asked me who my last date was with and i was too embarrassed to say i’ve never been on a date so i blurted your name and it turns out they know you’ au and ‘i didn’t want to tell my friend who my real date last night was so i just pointed at a random stranger (you) but now they’re storming over to interrogate you and you’re playing along??? okay’ au

Ever since Bev and bill got together, Bev has been obsessed with relationships. Obsessed. So she’s setting everyone in her life up and giving too many personal details about her own romantic life.

So they’re waiting in line at their favorite campus coffee shop and Bev is pestering him for like the hundredth time about the last time he went on a date and who he likes and when he’s going on another date and Eddie can’t very well tell her that he’s never been on a date. So she’s pestering and then first name he blurts out when she asks who his last date was is

“Richie.”

Richie is a guy in his college algebra class. He’s way to cool to even look Eddie’s direction, but after several failed attempts at group studying, Richie had asked if Eddie wanted to be his study buddy. His solo study buddy. Anyway, there’s no way Bev knows Richie Tozier so he figures he’s safe. Until she shrieks.

“Richie Tozier? Oh my god! Eddie! He is so your type!! How did it go? Oh my gosh!”

“Bev, chill with the italics. He didn’t even, we haven’t talked since.”

“And why not?”

“He just stopped responding. It’s no big deal, but that’s why I’m not on the market right now.”

“Drop it? No that’s ridiculous, I’m gonna-“

“Bev.”

And she drops it.

He does not expect her to go down to Richie’s fucking job at the radio station and confront him. He does not expect Richie to play along and he does not expect the slew of text messages that come through:

Hey, Bev said you told her we went on a date, idk what it was about but in case you didn’t know

If I was lucky enough to go out with you I wouldn’t “lose your number”

This is Richie btw

And this is me coming on to you in case that was lost

Wanna set up that date?


	16. Childhood friendship au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new college freshman. Going out to their first party. Bev dresses Eddie up because he’s newly out and is a tiny twink with a rockin bod! High waisted short shorts and crop tops!! Childhood best friend richie sees him at the party.. they dance and...

So truly Bev and Eddie have no chill so he has a neon green mesh crop top on and little black shorts and fishnets and bright white shoes cause it’s a neon party of course and he has rhinestones on his cheeks and they head out.

They dance for awhile and eventually Eddie heads up to the bar. He’s hoping to flirt enough to get served liquor. So he’s on his tip toes and leaning against the bar when he looks across the bar and sees someone he recognizes.

Holy shit, it’s Richie Tozier. He was a year older than Eddie and they’d been best friends for two summers in a row at camp. He catches his eye and Richie is in front of him in seconds.

“Holy shit, Eddie?” He asks, looking Eddie up and down hungrily.

“Richie, wow. How are you?” He asks, touching his arm and moving closer to him, his body mirroring Richie’s.

“I’m good cutie. How are you? You look… delectable.”

Eddie giggles,  
“Thank you. I didn’t expect to see anybody I know.”

“Is that why you dressed like a -“ Richie shakes his head, tilting closer to Eddie. Eddie turns his hips sprightly so Richie can see his ass.

“A what?” He leans into Richie’s space.

“A slut. I mean, look how much skin you’re showing. And you’re letting all these people look at you.”

“You seem to be enjoying yourself.”

Richie looks him up and down again,

“I am. Doesn’t mean I have to want you to show off.”

“Oh, you think I should just be available to a few clients?”

“One client.” Richie’s hand moves to wrap around Eddie’s waist. It’s so big. Eddie’s about to start having inappropriate thoughts.

So Richie leads him onto the dance floor and he looks so good and Eddie is so turned on by the way Richie is man handling him. He grinds back against Richie for as much as he’s worth and shimmies all the way to the ground before pushing against Richie and sliding up, grinding against his bulge that isn’t exactly soft.

He’d ignored the slut comment until now and he turns around to face Richie. His cheeks are red and his lips are swollen from being bitten.

“You wanna go home with me, even if I’m dressed like a slut?” He asks, leaning into Richie’s face.

“I’d wanna take you home even if I watched everyone in here fuck your tight home. Let’s get you out of here.”

Richie lives close and Eddie walks into his apartment eagerly. He bends over to untie his shoes and he knows his ass cheeks are hanging out and he hears Richie’s breath hitch.

“Baby, you’re driving me crazy.”

“Whatcha gonna do about it?”

“What am I gonna do about it? I’m going to push you into my bed and strip you down. I’m going to suck your little cock until you beg me to come. Then I’m gonna mark you everywhere until everyone knows just whose slut you are. How does that sound?”

“Good,” Eddie squeaks.

“Good,” Richie pulls their mouths together and yanks Eddie into his lap.


	17. Theme Park Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt idea: the losers at a theme park. Eddie is v nervous because germs and bacteria in the water and whatnot. Richie holds his hand/ comforts him (on the downlow because they’re both crushing hard but neither have smithed their feelings)

Eddie hadn’t even wanted to go. It was going to be too much for him. But the more his mom coddled him about it, the more he wanted to do it. He’d looked up the rules to the theme park and unfortunately you couldn’t bring backpacks, so a few things had to be left as he packed his fanny pack.

He was nervous. He had applied the highest spf sunscreen he could find, he had his sunglasses, one of those athletic shirts on so he wouldn’t get too hot in the breezy fabric and his favorite red shorts. He’s wearing high socks to protect his legs from bug bites and there’s inserts in his shoes.

It’s much worse than he’d thought. He’s going to run out of hand sanitizer. And they’ve only been on three rides.

The rest of the losers are getting annoyed with him. Even Bill. It seems the only one not getting annoyed is Richie. Which is crazy. Because Richie would have made about one hundred jokes by now. But he’s just calmly watching Eddie.

Eddie gets into an argument with Bev about going on this ancient looking wild Wild West rollercoaster.

“It looks like that to scare you. It’s not gonna break down!”

“Well it’s working! I’m scared!”

“Of course you are. You’re a fucking baby!”

Everyone freezes. Eddie stumbles back like he’s been struck. Bev tries to apologize but he’s running to the bathroom across the walkway.

“You guys go ahead, I’ll check on him.”

So Richie waits for Eddie to come out and he’s waiting against the wooden fence when he does. It’s obvious he’s been crying and he’s not expecting Richie.

“What? Come to make fun of me too?”

“No. I was wondering if you want to go on The Mouse Trap with me. It’s my favorite ride.”

Eddie shrugs. He does enjoy the rides, just not the germs and dirt, or the really scary rides.

Eddie picks at his fingernails as they walk until Richie grabs one of his hands. It’s much smaller than his own.

They arrive at the mousetrap and the line is short. Eddie grabs his hand sanitizer and scrubs his hands, before grabbing out a cleaning wipe to wipe down the bar.

He doesn’t have much time, once they arrive at the car, so Eddie grimaces, but slides into his seat, quickly wiping down the bar and shoving the wipe in his pocket.

“I’ve never been on this one. Is it scary?” He asks as it starts.

“I’ll hold your hand.”

Eddie beams.

The ride is fun and when Eddie stumbles off he’s laughing cause Richie is making jokes and they go grab an ice cream cone and wait for the rest of the losers and blush as they watch each other lick melty ice cream off their wrists and Richie stares at Eddie’s legs and doesn’t make fun of Eddie’s use of hand sanitizer or the mini bottle of sunscreen that he’d brought. He just basks in the experience that is Eddie Kaspbrak. An experience he’s been thinking about too much lately.


	18. Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday!! Another prompt idea: soulmate au where the first words your soulmate says to you are tattooed on the first place on your body they touch. You wake up on your 16th birthday and it’s there

It’s Eddie’s sixteenth birthday and he runs to the bathroom connected to his bedroom. He’s very blessed that his mom can’t get in, and he strips and stares at himself in the mirror, looking for his tattoo.

He finds it on the back of his hip bone on his left side, It says:  
“Sorry dude.”

The words are generic, but the ‘dude’ gives him hope. Because ‘dude’ means it’s a guy. Eddie’s soulmate is a guy.  
It’s the type of stuff that he’d only dreamt about, and secretly. When he had kissed a boy, at age five, his mom had flipped out.  
He’d never let himself hope before. Because men who loved men were disgusting and sick and bound to get sick.

And he’s only 16 and only has two years left with his mom and he’s hoping when he actually meets his soulmate that he can love him. But he also wishes he could meet them right at the moment.  
He is extremely physically aware of his body the next year. He moves patiently and waits for it. His fate. His destiny. His soulmate.

So he’s three months from eighteen, saving up to move out of his mother’s house, wearing a ridiculous diner outfit, and rollerskates because apparently this is A Cinderella Story. So he’s zooming two plates back to behind the counter when some dumbass stands up at the same moment, and he slams into him, something he hasn’t done in forever.

“Shit!” he exclaims, hitting the guy’s shoulder before knocking them down.

Eddie can feel himself on the guy’s chest and feels so bad and tries to scramble up, before slipping again on his skates. He feels himself getting settled by a hand on his hip,  
“Sorry dude.”

He freezes. Stops moving and looks up at the guy. He’s taller than Eddie, with wild brown hair and thick glasses. He’s cute. He can’t speak. He’s frozen in time as the guy helps him up. There’s ketchup all over his shirt. His chest is big and broad and Eddie wants to be held to it. This is his soulmate.

“I have a diner shirt you can have,” he finally manages to get out, “Come this way.”

The guy follows him, and doesn’t seem too upset about his t-shirt. It was hideous anyway, Eddie can’t help but think. So they head to the back room and Eddie grabs one of the new diner shirts out of a bag of plastic wrap and he doesn’t expect the guy’s shirt to be off when he turns around. He’s hairy and muscular and Eddie’s head is swimming a bit.

“Sorry about that. I have precisely the worst timing of the universe. But now I’m stuck in here with a cutie like you, so maybe my luck is turning around.”

“You don’t know who I am?” he asks.

The guy stares at him, looks him up and down pointedly,

“I’m sure I’d remember you hot stuff.”

Eddie wants to cry, does his soulmate not know what words are typed on his goddamn body. Eddie snatches up his uniform shirt to show off the words tattooed on his hip. Curiously, he moves forward, face paling. His meaty fingers go to trace the words.

“Holy shit.”

“Did you not? Do you not?”

The guy pulls down the collar of his new t-shirt, where it in fact does say ‘shit’ on his shoulder.  
“Do you know how many people bump into you throughout your life? A shit ton. I stopped hoping. But Jesus, it’s you. And look at you. Holy shit, you’re like fun-sized. You’re hot too. Why do you work here? Are you in school? God, your eyes, holy shit, you’re my soulmate.”

Eddie is reeling from how fast the guy is talking,  
“Geez, are you like this all the time?”

The guy grins,  
“Yes I sure am. And you’re stuck with me. Aww my little honey bun.”

Eddie gags,  
“Please stop.”

“I’m not gonna stop, you’re the cutest thing I’ve ever seen, god.”

Eddie blushes, well aware of the guy’s hand still on his hip.  
“I’m Eddie.”

He grins,  
“My little Eddie Spaghetti. Richie “TrashMouth” Tozier at your service.” He bows slightly.

“TrashMouth? Sounding awfully sugar sweet to me.” Eddie teases.

Richie’s hand squeezes a touch tighter on his hip,  
“Just wait until I can talk to you in the other way. I’m gonna have you desperate all the time.”

Eddie squirms,

“Sorry I shouldn’t have!”

“No, that was perfectly fine. More than fine.”

“But for now my Eddie Spaghetti, get ready for all the pet names in the world. Oh my god, my soulmate. Tell me all about yourself.”

Eddie hesitates,  
“I’m on the clock.”

“No, fuck work! Oh my god, do you want to meet my friends quickly? Oh my gosh please, it’ll be my first chance to show off. Then we can go to my place, or get food, and chat.”

Eddie blushes, he has quite a few favors to turn in, so he quickly talks to his boss, turns in his apron, and he’s so grateful he has body spray, deodorant, and a fresh shirt in his locker. 

So he heads out and arrives at Richie’s side. He’s in front of a beautiful blsck boy and a short red haired girl.

“Guys, this is Eddie! Is he not the cutest thing you’ve ever seen?” and he wraps a hand around Eddie like it’s second nature.

“What happened to sex on a stick?” the girl asks.

“This is Beverly. For your own safety never listen to anything she fucking says. This is Mike. He’s much more honest.

“Cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” he deadpans.

“We’re gonna go grab some food and get to know each other. May not wanna come home anytime soon,” he says with a wink.

“Wow, really exposing ourselves early, huh?” Bev asks.

“He finds it very charming, trust me.” And Richie kisses his forehead. Eddie melts.

“Let’s go baby.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“If you survive, I’ll see you very soon,” Bev says with a wave.

Richie grabs his hand and they walk out to his car.


End file.
